Somebody Who Loves Me
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Bella's cousin Elizabeth "Ellie" Berg arrives in Forks before she begins her first day at Forks High. What happens when a certain blonde vampire finds his mate in her? Alice & Jasper were never together. Set during Twilight. Rating may change. -BEING REWRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I know that it's been a while since I said that I'd update this story with the first chapter of the rewrite, but I got completely distracted with everything that's been happening in my life, and then on top of that, my computer's been broken for like... Two months and I'm finally able to use my dad's to write with. I hope that you all like this well enough! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its recognizable characters. I only own Elizabeth and any other unrecognizable characters.

**-SWLM-**

_Winter is here again oh Lord,  
>Haven't been home in a year or more<br>I hope she holds on a little longer  
>Sent a letter on a long summer day<br>Made of silver, not of clay  
>I've been runnin' down this dusty road<em>

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_  
><em>I don't know where I'll be tomorrow<em>  
><em>Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'<em>

_**Wheel In The Sky – Journey**_

**-SWLM-**

On a slightly chilly, cloudy, Friday afternoon, a black 1968 Chevy Camaro parks in front of the Swan residence with a small U-Haul hooked to the back of it. 17 year old Isabella 'Bella' Swan looks out her bedroom window when she hears the sound of a car door slam, and she grins happily when she spots the familiar head of silvery-white blonde hair. She quickly walks out of her bedroom, and carefully walks down the stairs, speeding up slightly when she hears the doorbell ring.

Unfortunately for Bella, her father Charlie Swan gets to the door before her and casually pulls the door open, and he grins fondly when he sees his niece Elizabeth Berg standing on the porch with a happy smile on her face. Bella stands back slightly, taking in her favorite cousin as her father speaks to her. Bella notices that Elizabeth hadn't really changed much since the last time they saw each other, which was about two years ago. Sure, she looks more mature, but Bella sees that she still has the same wavy unusual natural silvery-white blonde hair which reaches the top of her waist, the same slightly tanned skin which makes her shapely full eyebrows look lighter, and the same gray-blue eyes that she's had since she was an infant. Bella would know since Elizabeth is a huge fan of showing off her baby pictures, bragging about how adorable she used to be.

What Bella is surprised at, though, is Elizabeth's attire. The usual skirt, blouse, and heels that she was used to seeing her ever feminine cousin in, has been traded for a pair of faded blue jeans, a brown tank top underneath a black and white plaid flannel shirt, and a pair of black studded leather boots.

Bella watches as Elizabeth pulls Charlie in for a hug, which Charlie returns awkwardly, making Elizabeth let out an amused chuckle. Elizabeth pulls away from Charlie, sending him another happy grin, and her eyes brighten significantly when she sees Bella standing a few feet away. Elizabeth practically skips around Charlie to greet Bella with a tight hug.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Bella says, returning the hug awkwardly, much like Charlie. Elizabeth lets out a noise of disapproval and she pulls away from Bella.

"Just Ellie. I'm completely out of that whole formal, girly phase of my life," Ellie says, her grin never once leaving her face.

"So, you'll start calling me Bella now?" Bella asks, holding back a cringe as she remembers how Ellie would never call her Bella, choosing only to call her Isabella, since she thought it was more proper and formal. Ellie merely laughs and nods.

"Well, lets start unloading this stuff," Charlie's gruff voice calls out, and Ellie nods.

"Yeah, might as well. I wanna get this U-Haul returned today," Ellie says, walking out of the house behind Charlie, with Bella not far behind. The three of them manage to get Ellie's six boxes of belongings, five suitcases, two nightstands, two sets of shelves, one dresser, and the pieces of her bed from the U-Haul, up the flight of stairs, and into the spare bedroom in just a little under two hours.

"Okay, why don't you go return the U-Haul, and I'll get this bed put together while you're gone," Charlie suggests, gesturing to the pieces of Ellie's bed. Ellie nods, snatching up her bag from the floor of her new bedroom.

"Wanna come with?" Ellie asks, looking at Bella.

"Sure," Bella says with a shrug before walking across the hallway to her bedroom to grab a jacket.

"Know how to get to Port Angeles?" Charlie asks, and Ellie looks at him with a sheepish grin, making him snort with laughter. "Good thing it's not too complicated," Charlie teases, before giving Ellie the directions to Port Angeles. He tells her how the U-Haul place isn't hard to find, and Ellie nods.

"Don't worry, Uncle Charlie. I'm sure we'll find it," Ellie says, gesturing between herself and Bella.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get lost," Charlie says, and Ellie laughs lightly before turning on her heel and making her way down the stairs, with Bella right beside her. As the two cousins walk outside, Ellie catches sight of the large faded red Chevy truck, and she looks at Bella.

"Yours?" she asks, pointing at the truck, and Bella nods, making Ellie nod back. "Can we have it repainted?"

"No," Bella says, firmly, making Ellie pout as she unlocks the driver's side door of her car. She gets into her car and quickly leans over and unlocks the passenger side door so that Bella can get in. She picks up her iPod that's plugged into the iPod jack and turns on a random song after starting the car. Ten minutes of the ride to Port Angeles is spent in silence, but Ellie can tell that Bella wants to say something.

"Something on your mind?" Ellie asks, and Bella sends her a small smile.

"Can you still... Do um... You know...," Bella trails off, and Ellie frowns in confusion.

"Huh?" she asks, and Bella lets out a breath while making an awkward hand gesture.

"The... Fire thing," Bella clarifies, and Ellie smiles while nodding. Bella nods back, grinning slightly with interest, clearly remembering when Ellie was fourteen, and Bella was thirteen, and Ellie showed Bella her outstanding, unusual ability to manipulate fire. She remembers the hours they spent in the library researching mythology, and mutations, and the only thing that they could come up with is the fact that what Ellie is, is called an Elemental. Then, she remembers a year later, how Ellie informed her that she finally worked up the courage to talk to her father about her ability, and she was told that Ellie's paternal great grandmother had the same ability. Ellie got her hands on a picture of her great grandmother, and sent Bella an email containing a picture of the woman, and Bella was floored by the similarities between Ellie and the woman. The sepia photograph showed a young woman who couldn't be any older than 18 or 19 years old, holding a baby, who they knew was Ellie's paternal grandmother. The woman, from what Bella could tell, had the same exact pale hair, and light eyes.

"Sure do," she answers. "I have it under control, but its still not very safe to do it in the car, you know?" she asks, and Bella nods in agreement.

"I haven't told anybody," Bella says, quietly.

"I know," Ellie says, patting Bella's hand with her own. "I've always known you wouldn't. You've always been awesome at keeping secrets," she says, grinning slightly when Bella's cheeks turn slightly red. From then on, the conversation between the cousins flows smoothly, mostly Bella asking questions about her ability.

"So, not that I'm not glad you're here, but... Why are you here? I would have thought you'd wanna finish school in Oregon," Bella says, and Ellie nods slightly.

"Me and mom... We just weren't getting along, you know? I mean, we haven't gotten along since dad... Passed away, but mom just got a new boyfriend, and he got on my nerves. He was blatantly trying to replace dad, and mom always took his side. Then recently she's just been ignoring me, and when I told her that I wanted to leave, she didn't object so... Here I am," Ellie explains, grinning falsely at the end of her explanation, gripping the steering wheel tightly before relaxing herself immediately as she feels her hands heat up. She takes a deep, slow calming breath as they cross the border into Port Angeles.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked," Bella says sheepishly, and Ellie shakes her head.

"No, it's fine. I would have told you eventually. Better to just get it over with now," Ellie says. "Why did you come to Forks?"

"So that my mom can travel with Phil," Bella answers.

"Yeah, the whole baseball career, right?" Ellie asks and Bella nods in answer as she pulls into the U-Haul storage parking lot. After the U-Haul is unattached from her car and taken care of, she and Bella make get back into the car, and start their journey back to Forks. "Wanna stop and get something to make dinner? There's this awesome Fettuccine Alfredo I can make that sounds awesome."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can make really good homemade garlic bread that we can eat with it," Bella says, and Ellie grins widely in response. They return to Forks in record time, and after a fifteen minute trip to the grocery store, they finally find themselves back at the house.

After dinner, Ellie finds herself on her newly put together bed, sitting comfortably on her mattress that she hadn't put her bedding on yet. She grabs her Zippo lighter from her bag and flips it open and closed a few times before she hears a knock on her closed door. Her door is slowly pushed open and Bella quietly walks in.

"Hey," Ellie greets warmly, and Bella gives her a small smile in return, before eyeing the lighter in her hand. "Wanna see?"

"Y-yeah," Bella says, uncharacteristically excited, and she takes a seat on the edge of Ellie's bed. Ellie grins widely before flicking open the lighter again, and she stares at the small flame that the lighter produces. She takes a small breath before holding her hand directly over the flame, and Bella watches in amazement as the flame grows larger before it disappears completely from the lighter. Ellie turns her hand over, her concentration completely devoted to the flame slightly hovering over the center of her palm. She slowly shuts the lighter, and lowers it to the bed. She curls her now free hand into a fist, holds it over the flame, and slowly uncurls her fingers, narrowing her eyes slightly, and Bella's eyes widen when the flame gradually grows. When the flame grows large enough, Ellie takes her free hand away and concentrates a little harder making the flame fully engulf her entire hand, which makes Bella gasp. After a few seconds, Ellie makes the flame focus back in the center of her palm, and she closes her hand over it, successfully extinguishing the flame. She finally turns her attention to Bella, and smiles at the look of amazement on her face. "That was amazing!" Bella gushes, and Ellie's eyes brighten.

"Thanks," Ellie says happily, glad that she finally has somebody that she can show these things to. She picks up her lighter and places it back in her bag before rising from the bed and opening up one of the boxes in her bedroom. She takes out her folded up sheets and tosses them on her bed. She, with Bella's offered help, gets her bed all made up. The two cousins converse while they unpack the boxes, only stopping when Bella picks up a long, large case, and eyes it curiously.

"What's this?" Bella asks, while Ellie places her DVD collection on a few of the shelves she brought. Ellie turns around and sees what Bella's holding.

"Oh, I took up archery a couple of years ago," Ellie says, taking the case from Bella and laying it on the bed before opening it up, and showing Bella the bow and arrows inside.

"Are you good?" Bella asks, curiously, and a haughty expression appears on Ellie's face, making Bella laugh.

"Hell yeah, I am. I can show you sometime if you want," she says, and Bella nods with a grin. "I can teach you how to shoot, too!"

"Oh... No, that's okay. I might kill myself, or somebody else," Bella says, holding up her hands, and backing away slightly. Ellie laughs, and shuts the case before putting it in her closet. After another half an hour of unpacking, Ellie lets out a wide yawn, which causes Bella to yawn in return.

"Sorry about that," Ellie laughs, and Bella laughs with her.

"No, it's not your fault, I woke up early, and it's getting kind of late. We should probably go to bed, and we can finish this tomorrow," Bella suggests and Ellie nods in reply.

"See you in the morning," Ellie calls as Bella makes to exit Ellie's bedroom.

"Goodnight," Bella says, while pulling Ellie's bedroom door shut. Ellie smiles slightly before changing into her pajamas, and crawling into bed, reaching over her head so flip the light switch off. She makes herself comfortable in bed before drifting off into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

**-SWLM-**

**A/N: **I know it's pretty short, but I hope you all liked the first chapter of the rewrite anyway! I know I completely changed a few things about Ellie, including what she looks like and her last name, but I hope that it's all good! I picture Ellie now looking like Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. I think that she would be absolutely perfect as Ellie.

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its recognizable characters. I only own Elizabeth and any other unrecognizable characters.

**-SWLM-**

**-SWLM-**

The weekend passes far too quickly for Ellie's liking, and soon enough, Monday rolls around bringing the first day of school in Forks for Ellie and Bella. Much to Ellie's dismay, she has to wake up at 6:00 a.m to get ready for school that starts at 7:30. When Ellie wakes up, she takes a quick shower before changing into a fresh outfit. She goes through her usual school routine of blow drying and brushing her hair and applying a light layer of foundation to give her slightly tanned skin a smoother appearance. She pulls half of her hair back, and braids it down her back before tying it off with a small rubber band. She applies a layer of mascara to her light eyelashes to darken and lengthen them before grabbing her bag and backpack and exiting her bedroom.

She makes her way down the stairs and sets her things down by the front door before heading into the kitchen where she sees Charlie sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other, and she sees Bella standing at one of the counters, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," Ellie says tiredly, the shower she took earlier not helping to wake her up at all.

"Morning," Charlie replies distractedly, and Bella gives her a small tired smile. "You girls have any plans after school?"

"Not that I know of," Bella answers while putting her empty bowl in the sink.

"I'm probably gonna look for a job," Ellie answers, and Charlie raises his eyebrows at her. "I like having money," she answers simply while she takes a can of Pepsi out of the refrigerator.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Bella asks, frowning at Ellie when she shakes her head.

"Way too early to eat anything," Ellie mumbles. "Is it okay if I ride with you this morning?"

"Yeah," Bella answers with a hint of relief in her tone before reaching into the cabinet behind her and pulling a granola bar out of it. She tosses it to Ellie who catches it with a frown. "You should eat something. You can eat that in the truck on the way to school."

"Fine," Ellie grumbles before looking at her phone to check the time. "We should go since we have to stop and get our schedules and all that good stuff," she says before stuffing her phone back in the pocket of her jeans. Bella nods, and the girls both say their goodbyes to Charlie before heading out the front door to Bella's truck. "I hate starting in the middle of the year at a new school," she groans when she and Bella are in the truck.

"I never have before," Bella mutters, and Ellie takes a bite of her granola bar.

"At least we'll be the new girls together," Ellie says, brighter than before, and she takes a long drink of her Pepsi. Ellie watches as Bella nods, seeming a little happier than before after Ellie reminds her of this. Ellie finishes her granola bar and shoves the wrapper in her pocket as they pull into the high school parking lot. The two cousins both exit the truck together, and grab their backpacks from the bed of the truck, Bella slinging one of the straps over one of her shoulders, while Ellie merely carries it by the handle at the top. Ellie easily ignores all of the stares that she and Bella get, but she can see that Bella is having trouble ignoring them. Ellie loops her free arm through Bella's and guides her past all of the people in the parking lot with her head held high. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the lustful, approving looks from the boys, and the jealous glares from the girls.

"Is it like this everywhere?" Bella asks, knowing that Ellie has a history of traveling and changing schools a lot.

"Pretty much," Ellie answers as they enter the school. "Small towns are always worse than big ones because everybody knows everyone," she continues, and Bella nods. The two cousins make their way to the administrative office where they receive their schedules and maps of the school. They compare their new schedules and find that they have only two classes and lunch together. Suddenly, an average height boy with glasses jumps in front of them, startling them both.

"You're Elizabeth Berg and Isabella Swan," he says, and Ellie and Bella share a startled look. "The new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on," Eric says enthusiastically, making Ellie grin.

"I'm kind of the 'suffer in silence' type," Bella speaks up, and Eric shrugs.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper and you two are news baby, front page," Eric says, and Bella's eyes widen. She looks sharply at Ellie, as if daring her to accept this, but Ellie merely smiles at Bella.

"What do you think, Bella?" Ellie asks, and Bella shakes her head while looking at Eric.

" I… no, I'm not news… I'm seriously, not at all," she stutters, making Ellie chuckle. Bella shoots Ellie a small glare that silences her laughter, but doesn't wipe the grin off of her face.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature," Eric says, trying to calm Bella down.

"Well, could you show us to our classes?" Ellie asks with a kind smile that Eric immediately returns.

"Yeah! Sure thing! What do you guys have?" Eric asks, obviously happy to help.

"Mr. Lawrence, for me," Ellie speaks up, and Bella announces her first class while Eric nods.

"Well those are relatively close to each other. Same hallway," he says, and starts leading them through the hallways. "You've missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up. Tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse…," he trails off as they reach Ellie's classroom. "Mr. Lawrence, it was a pleasure, milady," Eric says, giving Ellie a dramatic bow, which makes her give him an odd look before letting out an awkward laugh.

"Have fun with this one," Ellie says to Bella, before shooting Eric a wide smile. When she enters the classroom, she feels everyone's eyes on her. This isn't new to Ellie. Everywhere she goes she gets stared at due to her unusual, ethereal looks. She walks to Mr. Lawrence's desk, and clears her throat to grab his attention.

"Yes?" he asks after looking at her for a moment.

"I'm Elizabeth Berg. New girl," she says with a smile, and Mr. Lawrence smiles back.

"Ah, Ms. Berg. Good to have you here," he says, taking the slip from her and signing it. "You can go ahead and take a seat in front of Ms. Hale, right over there," Mr. Lawrence directs, pointing to the empty desk in front of one of the most beautiful girls Ellie had ever seen. She gives the girl a small smile, which isn't returned, and sits in her seat. After an uneventful English class, Ellie heads off to Calculus, which is slightly more eventful than English seeing as how the class got homework.

On her way to P.E, Ellie meets up with Bella in the hallway, gym class being one of the only two classes they have together.

"Hey," Ellie says with a grin before looping her arm through Bella's. "How've your first two classes been?"

"Alright. They'd be better if I wasn't getting stared at by everyone," Bella grumbles. "How about yours?"

"Can't really complain. I did get calculus homework today though," Ellie says, frowning slightly. "And they only stare because you're so pretty," she says with a smile while she nudges Bella.

"Whatever you say," Bella says, blushing slightly. When the two girls enter the gym, they find the coach immediately and he signs their slips before giving them their gym uniform. When Ellie and Bella enter the locker room, they find that almost all the other girls are changed and leaving, heading out to the gym for class. After changing and exiting the locker room, the two girls find the boys playing basketball, and the girls playing volleyball much to Ellie's dismay. Other than her archery, and the small bit of soccer she played in junior high, Ellie isn't very into sports.

"You know, I'm better at basketball," Ellie says, attempting to sneak over to the boys, but Bella quickly grabs her am, giving her a look before hauling her to the volleyball court. Ellie groans while the coach instructs them on where their positions will be. "Seriously. Basketball's easier," Ellie says to Bella as she hits the ball as it comes straight for her face.

"I'm pretty sure its not," Bella says back, trying adamantly to avoid the ball. Ellie chuckles, vastly amused at Bella's obvious fear of getting hit with the volleyball, and when Bella hears this, she sends a dark look to her white haired cousin. The ball flies at the two girls again, heading straight for Bella's face, and the brunette cringes and slaps the ball away, sending it to the left, hitting a blonde boy in the back of the head. Bella looks sharply at Ellie, as if daring her to laugh. This makes the laugh bubbling up in Ellie's stomach deflate slightly, but she grins nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," Bella says, rushing over to the boy. "I told them not to let me play."

"Oh, good. No, no. It's, it's, don't...," the boy stutters, much to Bella's embarrassment and Ellie's amusement. "You're Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella," Bella says, looking over her shoulder at Ellie, and giving a look to her grinning face. The boy looks at Ellie as well, and stares, somewhat rudely, at her unusual looks.

"I'm Ellie," she supplies for his silence.

"Yeah, hey, I'm um... I'm Mike, Newton," Mike introduces himself before eagerly shaking hands with Ellie and Bella.

"She's got a great spike, huh?" an auburn haired girl chirps, running from, much to Ellie's belief, seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm Jessica by the way," Jessica says with a large smile to Ellie and Bella. "So, what's Arizona like?" Jessica asks Ellie, eyeing her slightly tanned skin. Ellie and Bella exchange a glance.

"Um, actually I'm from Arizona," Bella says, and Jessica's smile turns confused, comparing Ellie's and Bella's complexions. The students of the school were told that there would be students arriving from Oregon and Arizona, and after seeing the two girls, they all made their assumptions.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" Jessica asks, and Bella blushes and looks at her hands.

"Yeah, maybe...that's why they kicked me out," Bella says, and Ellie grins as Mike chuckles.

"You're good," Mike says, looking at Bella approvingly, and Jessica begins laughing a little louder after Mike says this.

"That's so funny," she says, looking between Bella, Mike, and Ellie.

Later, at lunch, Ellie finds herself at a lunch table with Bella, Eric, Jessica, Mike, and a girl named Angela, who Ellie decided was her favorite of all the people they'd met so far at Forks High. She tunes out the conversation around her, responding to text messages on her Sidekick.

"Who are they?" she hears Bella ask from next to her, and she slides her phone closed and looks in the direction Bella's looking in. She immediately spots Rosalie Hale walking with a large boy with dark hair. The two are holding hands, and Ellie can't help but think that the two look absolutely perfect, both together and individually. This unnerves her a bit.

"The Cullens," Angela says with a grin.

"They're um... Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago," Jessica says quietly, leaning in closer to Bella and Ellie like it's some sort of secret.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela says in a normal tone of voice.

"Yeah, cause they're all together. Like, _together _together," Jessica says, and Angela rolls her eyes slightly.

"No they're not, it's just Emmett and Rosalie that are together," Angela says, nudging Jessica in the side with her elbow.

"Whatever. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And like you already heard, the big dark haired guy's Emmett. They're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica says, and Angela looks at her friend exasperatedly.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela says.

"Yeah, but they live together. Okay, the little dark haired girl's Alice, she's _really _weird," Jessica says, referring to a small girl with short dark hair who almost literally dances into the cafeteria. This makes Ellie's face explode in amusement.

"Oh god, she's too adorable," Ellie grins, and almost immediately after she says this, Alice looks at her and smiles widely at her, her eyes shining with happiness, and something that Ellie can almost describe as recognition. Ellie smiles back nonetheless.

"And the guy who looks like he's in pain? That's Jasper," Jessica says about the blonde boy who enters the cafeteria behind Alice. Ellie notices how his eyes scan the cafeteria rapidly like he's desperately looking for something. She and the other girls watch as Alice grabs Jasper's arm and pulls him away from the door and toward the table where Emmett and Rosalie sit. As the two pass behind the four girls though, Jasper suddenly stops inches away from their table, and Alice looks up at him, sending him a knowing grin. He slowly turns his head, looking over his shoulder and locks eyes with Ellie. She blinks at the intensity in Jasper's eyes as he looks at her, but it's not an unpleasant intensity.

"Come on, Jasper," Alice giggles, her voice sounding strangely, but pleasantly musical. The small girl forces Jasper to follow her and she gives Ellie another happy, beaming smile. Ellie exchanges a glance with Bella, and notices that Angela and Jessica are looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Ellie asks, knowing perfectly well why they were looking at her like that.

"The way he was staring at you...," Angela trails off.

"Everybody stares at me," Ellie says dismissively. "I look weird," she says, sliding her phone open and busying herself with checking her emails, silently bringing the discussion to a close. The rest of the lunch period, Ellie can feel eyes burning into the back of her head.

'Good thing I'm heat resistant,' Ellie thinks humorously.

After lunch, Ellie and Bella head to Spanish together. The class passes smoothly, the teacher informing them that they could find her anytime they needed help with anything, Spanish related or not. Ellie couldn't hold back her smile at the genuine kindness from the middle aged woman. Unfortunately for the two cousins, they part ways after Spanish class, Bella heading to geometry and Ellie to AP Biology. As she walks through the door of the Biology classroom, she fishes the slip for the teacher to sign out of her bag. She flashes the teacher, Mr. Molina, a winning smile.

"Ah, one of the two new girls," he announces with a smile. "Ms. Swan, or Ms. Berg?"

"Berg," she laughs. "I'm Ellie," she says, handing him the piece of paper, which he signs quickly. "Alright, lets see, we'll put you... Ah, right up front next to Jasper," Mr. Molina says, motioning to the front table on the far left of the room. The table that none other than Jasper Hale sat at with an empty seat beside him. This makes Ellie's stomach twist uncomfortably. The last thing she wants to do is make a fool out of herself in front of someone that undeniably attractive. Plus, there's no way she can get the way he stared at her at lunch out of her mind. The intensity in his eyes was enough to have anyone squirming in their seats. It was exactly the way he stares at her right now.

The only difference is there's a look of victory in his eyes because Ellie was told to sit next to him.

So, after taking her copy of the AP Biology text book from Mr. Molina, she dutifully strides to her assigned seat and slowly takes a seat next to Jasper.

"You came just in time, Miss Berg. Next week we'll be dissecting a fetal pig," Mr. Molina says with an excited smile on his face. It takes everything in Ellie not to let the nearly overwhelming amusement show on her face. She finds this utterly hilarious... And slightly unnerving how genuinely excited this man is to cut open a dead pig.

"Great," she says with a smile, unable to stop a small laugh from escaping her lips, but disguising it as a sneeze.

"Bless you," Mr. Molina says, and Ellie merely smiles at him. When he turns away and begins writing notes on the white board for the dissection lab next week, Ellie shakes her head and runs a hand through her white hair.

"Hello," Jasper says to her, and she looks over at him. She can't help but find him much more attractive up close. Out of all of his outstanding features, the one that captivates her the most is his beautiful eyes that were the most unusual golden brown color. When he grins slightly, Ellie realizes that she was blatantly staring at him, and she's mortified when she slowly realizes that she never responded to him.

"Hi," she responds, mentally slapping herself.

"I'm Jasper," he says to her, and almost rolls his eyes at himself. Of course she already knows his name, she heard it from the girls at the lunch table with her, and the teacher just told her for God's sake. Jasper's transfixed on her again when a small, beautiful laugh emits from her.

"I know," she says with a charming smile. "I'm Ellie," she says, and an easy smile appears on Jasper's handsome face.

"I know," he uses her words against her, making her laugh again. "Is that short for something?"

"Elizabeth. But I just prefer Ellie. It's simpler," Ellie says.

"Would you mind terribly if I called you Elizabeth?" Jasper asks, and it was only at that moment that she heard his southern accent, making her feel like an idiot for not hearing it before.

"Well, that depends on why you'd want to," Ellie says, unable to stop smiling.

"Elizabeth is a beautiful name. It suits you far too well not to address you by it," he says, and no amount of fighting it could keep the blush from staining her tanned cheeks.

"Well, when you put it that way," Ellie says, avoiding eye contact with him. This amuses Jasper, and he leans closer to her.

"Did I embarrass you, Miss Elizabeth?" he asks in her ear quietly, and Ellie blushes a little harder.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," she scoffs, and Jasper grins, leaning back. He can't help but be completely comfortable around this human girl. For the first time in more than a century he's found a human that he can be around without the temptation to tear into them and drain their body completely of blood. He feels absolutely no desire to drink the blood of Elizabeth Berg. It confuses Jasper and the rest of his siblings because they aren't even able to smell her blood. The strong smoky/woodsy scent completely engulfs her, masking the smell of her blood completely.

When he first saw her, he was astounded by her beauty. Her looks are so unusual, but in a wonderful way. She has the kind of ethereal beauty that people only see on women in fantasy movies, from her lithe figure, to her beautiful pale blue – green eyes, to her gleaming white hair that shimmers with strands of silver. It took all of Alice's enhanced strength to pull him away from her just hours ago in the cafeteria. To Jasper, the woman sitting right beside him, a light blush still staining her cheeks, is nothing but pure perfection in his eyes.

He had been waiting three years for her in this small town. And he swears, that those were the longest three years of his life. The days and nights all drug on, and it was absolutely excruciating for him ever since Alice informed him of her existence. They had been living in a remote part of Alaska when she had her first vision of Elizabeth and himself. Of course, Edward saw it in her mind and soon enough, he and the rest of the family knew of this, and made the easy decision to move to Forks right away. After this decision, Alice's visions became clearer and clearer, and Jasper relished in every single detail that Alice could supply of her. And now, three years later, here she is.

Elizabeth Berg is his long awaited mate, and he holds absolutely no intentions of ever letting her go.

**-SWLM-**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


End file.
